Someday, My Prince Will Come
by Gentle Caress
Summary: That beautiful sakura, swaying in the wind, who are you always waiting for?


Someday, My Prince Will Come

By: Gentle Caress

**A/N: Hey everybody reading this one-shot, I am proud to present you my first story in 6 months! Enjoy and R & R, flames are welcome to help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS in anyway whatsoever. If I did, Syaoran and Sakura would have kissed in the anime by now.**

"She's weird" they said, the most friendly girl in class and still single, whenever someone asked her out, she would smile gently and decline, her replies would always be "I'm still waiting for him." Nobody understood what she said, seeing as she hardly ever talked to boys and most assumed she was giving an excuse or that she was actually afraid of boys. Thus, her close friends were few, only those who went to school with her in elementary would understand and even then the ones who knew were even rarer.

_They think I can't hear them, their comments about me while pretending to be my friend._

She was distant to her classmates, never divulging any information about her personal life, preferring to listen to what others were saying. She had a sketch book, what was inside, nobody knew, but she treasured it like it was made from precious gems, her own eyes sparkling like emeralds whenever she smiled, her hair shimmering like the sweetest honey when the sun's rays glanced off it, making her look like a goddess on earth. People were captivated by this unearthly beauty, seventeen years of age and in her prime.

_But it doesn't matter, whatever they say, because he will return._

She was sitting there again, that girl with the honeyed locks and bejeweled eyes, breathtakingly beautiful and seeming so forbidden, like a goddess to a mere mortal. He was a new student, transferring from a public school in Okinawa and was eager to start the first day of school. He had often been known as a bishounen in his old school, capturing eyes and hearts of every female that glanced at him. She, however, was the exception. While every girl in class was swooning over him as he introduced himself, she just looked at him curiously, an amused glint in her eyes as she cast her eyes over the class, flashing him a smile when she noticed him looking overbefore turning round to speak to her friend. A pity he supposed, she **was** the only girl who caught his attention.

_He's interesting, that new student, I think I want to get to know him, be his friend._

He was there for two weeks already and he had already noticed some habits of hers, how she would always be found under a particular sakura tree during lunch-it was fitting he supposed, her name was Sakura- or how she was usually holed up in the library studying after school. He started talking to her, and she interested him even more. In the end, he was one of her only male friends who she actually talked invited to lunch or to study together. Finally, he decided to gather his nerves and ask her that question that had been poking at him for some time.

"Who are you always waiting for?"

She did not seem to hear his question but one look at her eyes showed a far off look in them. Finally, she blinked and smiled,

"Oh, just someone I knew when I was twelve."

And that was that.

_Oh new rumors have started again, speaking of how I __**apparently**__ am dating Shiki-san, when will they ever get I am only waiting for him…_

Shiki P.O.V

I saw her run off, she was petting a kitten that was hidden behind a bush, its tail poking out and left her sketchbook behind and I curiously flipped the cover open and what I saw astounded me. There were so many random pictures. A yellow bear plushie with tiny angel wings, a man with long, snow white hair and angel wings, wearing the coldest look on his face, a mirror with a girl in it, a great roaring lion with an armour plated body and the same angel wings, a woman the colour of mist, but there was one picture that kept reappearing, a boy, a Chinese boy, wearing a green oriental outfit and holding something like a ceremonial sword. In some pictures, a girl was standing beside him, wearing the most outrageous and frilly dresses that looked more like cosplay and displaying the hugest grin. The uncanny similarity of her to Sakura made me think that that _was_ Sakura. But the weirdest thing so far was that they seemed to be doing magic! Was Sakura still childish enough to believe that magic existed? I didn't think so. I found one thing weird though, all the pictures had names on them, only the pictures of the boy as well as the Sakura lookalike had no names, Kero-chan, Yue, Mirror, Cerberus, Windy…

All of them had names written on the top of the page except for those of the boy and the girl, as if she did not want anyone to find out who they were. That made it even more suspicious though.

_I believe though, I believe in you._

Time just flew by; we were about to graduate high school in a matter of weeks. Sakura did not, astoundingly have a boyfriend yet, at all. And the rumors about her dating me were strong, since I myself did not have a girlfriend and word got around that I liked her.

The teacher held me back today, I was in detention. It was late afternoon when I managed to escape his clutches, and while cycling on the small road that lead back home, I chanced upon something, something I felt like I was not supposed to see…

_No matter what they say, I'll continue waiting on._

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was slowly walking back home, taking her time to admire the setting sun, after all, it was this time five years ago when she admitted her feelings for him… She would keep waiting, waiting for the day when he would come back. She was engaged to him since three years ago when he called and asked her to marry him when they were older, when his training ended and when he came back for her. Her hope that he would come back was dim because, she hadn't seen him for five years with few phone calls in between, not to mention he is the heir to one of the wealthiest and most influential families in China. Their love was like a fairytale, where the prince promises to return to the damsel. Fingering the delicate silver ring that hung on a slim chain around her neck, usually hidden under the folds of her clothes when she was in school, she lost herself in her thoughts not noticing the steady footsteps heading her way and slammed into someone with a discernible thud. However, when she looked up to see who she had bumped into, her breath caught.

_Because I know that,_

A figure stood against the setting sun, his silhouette unrecognizable but Sakura would always remember that aura, that warm forest green aura that wrapped around hers in an embrace. He stepped forward and she took in his tousled bronze coloured hair and liquid amber eyes, shining with barely contained love and excitement, not to mention that grin which others would not be able to see due to the cold mask that he put up in front of strangers, a mask she had taken oh so long to crack and finally being the only one to be able to do so.

"Syaoran-kun" she whispered, trembling with disbelief and joy that he indeed had come for her.

"I'm back, Sakura" he returned, a soft smile on his lips as he opened his arms, closing around a sobbing Sakura who clung onto his shirt, gently running his hands through her hair.

"I thought you'd never come back, I thought you left me for good"

"Of course, I would, I promised didn't I?" He murmured into her hair, hugging her tightly.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, with Syaoran comforting a crying Sakura. Finally, her tears dried and she looked up at him, giving him a reassuring grin that she was fine now. Clasping her hand around his arm, she laughed loudly and dragged him away, the last few rays of sunlight dancing across her hair, making her seem to glow amongst the sweeping sakura petals.

She disappeared after graduation, no one having any clue where she was, until they saw a picture of her in a newspaper, saying she had gotten married to the Li heir, looking happier than she ever had, locked within the arms of a handsome brown haired boy and they realised, maybe he was the boy she had always been waiting for, the whole time.

_someday my prince will come._

**~The End~**

**A/N: Yep, I lost inspiration half way and felt that minecraft was more interesting… I'M A FAILURE! Well, anyways I'm glad this is over, now for some cookies (nom nom nom!) .**

**Bye! ;D**


End file.
